Untittled
by isfa.id
Summary: KiHae, that's all - -"


**Ini lanjutan dari 'Gomawo', tapi bingung mau dikasih judul apa, g' ada ide, dan kebetulan males mikir, males ngomong juga, jadi? zzzZZZ…**

Donghae.

_Namja_ manis itu terbangun dari tidurnya, atau lebih tepatnya memang dia tidak sedang tertidur. Dari tadi dia hanya memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur tapi tidak bisa. Padahal hari ini dia sangat lelah, dia baru pulang jam tiga pagi tadi, dan sekarang sudah jam lima. Sudah dua jam dia mencoba tidur tapi gagal.

"Hah…" dia menarik nafas pelan.

Dia mendongakan sedikit kepalanya menatap _namja_ tampan yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya sambil memeluk pinggangnya erat, dia tersenyum. Dia bergerak perlahan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah tampan di depannya, senyumnya semakin terkembang saat dia sudah benar-benar menatap wajah tampan itu.

Disentuhnya satu per satu bagian wajah tampan itu, dahinya, matanya, pipinya, hidungnya, bibirnya, dagunya. Dia benar-benar menyukainya. Dibelainya lembut rambut hitam pemilik wajah tampan itu, dan dikecupnya lembut dahinya, "_Saranghae_," ucapnya sedikit berbisik karena tidak ingin membangunkannya.

Kembali disentuhnya wajah tampan itu, dan dikecupnya lembut hidung mancungnya, dia sedikit tertunduk malu dengan pipi yang sedikit merona merah, 'Apa yang sedang aku lakukan?' batinnya. Dia sedikit menahan tawanya, sedikit merasa aneh dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang.

Dia terus melanjutkan kegiatannya menyentuh wajah tampan tersebut, dikecupnya hangat pipi sang pemilik wajah tampan itu, "_Saranghae_," kembali dia berbisik dan kemudian mengecup lembut bibir pemilik wajah tampan itu, agak sedikit lama sampai dia benar-benar merasa puas dengan rasa manis –menurutnya– dari bibir itu. Kembali rona merah mewarnai pipinya, 'Aku benar-benar aneh,' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara tawa –pelan– tapi dia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Apa yang kau lakukan Hae-ya?"

Donghae sedikit terkejut saat menyadari kalau ternyata _namja_ pemilik wajah tampan itu tidak sedang tertidur, dia membuka matanya dan tersenyum, mungkin sedikit menahan tawanya. "Mana boleh kau melakukan itu pada seseorang yang sedang tidur," lanjut _namja_ tampan itu.

Donghae langsung mendorong tubuh _namja_ tampan itu hingga membuat pelukan di pinggangnya terlepas. "Kau mempermainkanku Bummie," ucap Donghae dengan wajah kesalnya.

Kibum segera menarik kembali tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup lembut bibirnya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu diam-diam, aku akan memberikannya kalau kau meminta," ucap Kibum lembut sambil mengusap bibir pink Donghae dengan ibu jarinya.

"Mengapa tidak tidur?" tanya Kibum lembut sambil membelai rambut Donghae. Donghae hanya menggeleng kecil menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. "Tidurlah," lanjut Kibum dan menyandarkan kepala Donghae ke dadanya.

Donghae menutup matanya dan menghirup aroma tubuh Kibum yang sangat dia suka, aromanya membuat kita merasa hangat dalam pelukannya. Donghae menyentuh dada Kibum dengan tangan kanannya dan sedikit mengelusnya lembut, "Aku tidak bisa tidur," ucap Donghae dan tetap memainkan tangannya di dada bidang Kibum.

Disentuhnya kancing kecil yang ada di baju yang sedang dikenakan Kibum sekarang, "Kau sendiri kenapa tidak tidur?" tanya Donghae dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada hangat Kibum.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau dari tadi ada yang memandangi wajah tampanku ini," jawab Kibum datar. Itu membuat Donghae segera mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Kibum sedikit tajam, "Aku bercanda," lanjut Kibum dan kembali menyandarkan kepala Donghae di dadanya. "Tidurlah," kembali dia mengucapkan kata yang sama.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," kembali Donghae memberikan jawaban yang sama.

Kibum sedikit mendorong tubuh Donghae dan menatap matanya hangat. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Aku merindukan Appa," jawab Donghae setelah diam beberapa saat.

Kibum tersenyum hangat menjawab ucapan Donghae, "Appa juga pasti merindukanmu di sana Hae-ya," ucap Kibum lembut dan mengecup hangat dahi Donghae. Kibum benar-benar mengerti perasaan rindu Donghae kepada almarhum ayahnya.

"Seandainya bisa, aku ingin bertemu dengannya," ucap Donghae lagi dan menatap Kibum dengan pandangan yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Kibum segera mengecup kedua kelopak mata Donghae saat air mata itu mengalir. "_Uljima_," Kibum menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Donghae.

Donghae segera mendorong tubuh Kibum menjauh darinya, "Kau yang membuatku menangis," ucapnya kesal.

"_Ye?_" ucap Kibum tidak mengerti.

"Kalau tadi kau tidak bertanya 'Kenapa?' aku tidak akan menangis," lanjut Donghae sambil mengusap air matanya sendiri.

Kibum kembali menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya, "_Ne_, _mianhae_," ujarnya lembut dan mengusap rambut Donghae dan membenamkan wajah Donghae ke dalam hangat dadanya.

"Bummie…" panggil Donghae lembut.

"Hm…"

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas."

Kibum segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Donghae dan melihat Donghae dengan wajah merahnya. "Hehe…" Kibum terkekeh.

"Kau mau membunuhku?" sungut Donghae menatap Kibum yang masih setia terkekeh menatapnya, itu sukses membuat Kibum menghentikan tawanya.

Donghae segera bangkit dan keluar dari kamar mereka, Kibum menatapnya dengan sedikit heran. 'Mungkin dia hanya ke dapur, mungkin minum,' pikir Kibum.

Kibum terus menunggu Donghae di dalam kamar, tapi sudah setengah jam Donghae belum kembali. Kibum segera bangkit dan keluar dari kamar. Dia berjalan menuju dapur tapi tidak melihat Donghae di sana, dia berjalan ke ruang lain dan tetap tidak menemukan Donghae.

Kibum berniat keluar dari _apartement_nya, karena dia pikir mungkin Donghae keluar. Tapi dia melihat pintu ke arah balkon _apartement_nya terbuka, jadi dia tau ke mana Donghae. Dia berjalan pelan menuju balkon dan dapat dilihatnya Donghae sedang berdiri di sana.

Langsung dipeluknya lembut pinggang Donghae dari belakang, membuat Donghae sedikit menggerakan badannya karena kaget.

"Kenapa di sini? Kau marah?" ucap Kibum sedikit berbisik di telinga Donghae, Donghae menggeleng.

"Matahari sudah terbit, aku malah mengantuk," ujar Donghae dan membalikan tubuhnya hingga sekarang dia dan Kibum berhadapan.

Kibum mengecup sekilas bibir Donghae, "Kita tidur, eoh?" ucapnya lembut, Donghae mengangguk.

Kibum segera menarik tangan Donghae menuju kamar mereka dan segera memeluk lembut pinggang Donghae setelah mereka berbaring di tempat tidur, "Tidurlah," ujarnya dan membiarkan Donghae kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kibum.

Biarlah walaupun orang lain memulai harinya sekarang, tapi Donghae dan Kibum ingin tertidur lelap sekarang.

**F.I.N**


End file.
